


inside out salmon (I DON'T BELIEVE IN YOU)

by americangothic



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss, The Beholding, The Web - Freeform, reversing the apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: Jon loses everything.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	inside out salmon (I DON'T BELIEVE IN YOU)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from this post (https://komaedalovemail.tumblr.com/post/190914122714/two-headed-salmon-i-believe-in-you-they-hooked-you)

Jon loses _everything._

Martin dies first. It hurts in the moment, but Jon doesn't have any choice other than to stay grounded. He has to stop the apocalypse, after all.

Then, Basira's Daisy goes. She's been shaky for a while- the only thing keeping her from fully becoming a Hunter was the fierce gaze of the Eye. When Basira asks if it was his fault that it looked away, Jon doesn't answer.

Basira's the first one to figure it out. She's the only one to figure it out. She's going to be the last one to figure it out. 

After Basira, Jon is alone for a while.

He can see his whole life laid out in the way the Eye's pupil shifts. He can see his entire journey in the clouds swirling in the sky. He can see the ways it would've been different.

Jon goes to see Annabelle. He knows where she is. He wants what she has.

He needs what he could've been.

Annabelle knows this, of course. She tilts her head when he asks. Jon is taken out of his head momentarily and into another's.

(An orchestra playing. Bows skittering across strings, knuckles white and clenched around them. The music reaches its crescendo and stays there. Panic is evident and even the audience are getting a little scared. There is a gun to the first violinist's head.)

The Eye blinks. Jon does not.

Annabelle stays, when he leaves. There are strings wound tight around him. He put them there.

The first memory Jon gives is Basira. The next is her Daisy. He figures it out after that, and gets rid of all of Martin next in one go.

Jon would've gone to visit Georgie before his next task, but he knows she doesn't want to see him. It's too bad. He gets rid of Peter, Melanie.

Tim and Sasha are an ache in the thing that has been Jon's heart lately.

Elias is next, but there's nothing really left of him. Hasn't been for a while. It doesn't matter to Jon. He takes Elias apart very slowly and painfully and makes sure the eyes are the last to go.

After that, things go quicker. 

Jon can't quite bring himself to give up Georgie willingly. He goes back to Annabelle. She is not cruel.

There is nothing else of significance in Jon's childhood. Mr. Spider. His grandmother. His parents. He gives up these memories and stumbles when he finds himself with nothing left to give.

He's out of memories, out of person, really, which leaves him with one place to turn to. There is a fountain of knowledge sitting in front of him plump and unharvested. He opens his mouth wide, wide, wide, and takes a bite.

The world at the end of the world disappears. 

It is the seventeenth day of October in the year 2018.

There has never been a Jonathan Sims.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is autisticjon come hmu


End file.
